outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas O'Driscoll
Phineas O'Driscoll was a career criminal and regularly did jobs with his crew Ted West, Lefty Munroe, Bilkey van Heeder and Bert Thompson. He was married to Carol O'Driscoll, with whom he wanted to have children, but was unable to as he was infertile. In older age, he suffered a stroke and lived in a retirement home. Biography 1970s Around Christmas 1974, Phineas and the crew broke into a Smith & Caughey's department store to get to the safe of the jewellers next door, which was filled with krugerrands — South African gold coins. After loading the coins into the van, they went back in for some Christmas shopping, during which someone stole and got away with their van. (Unbeknownst to Phineas and the lads, it was his wife Carol, incited by Ngaire Munroe and Rita West, wanting to secure themselves an inheritance as crime wives.) The police arrived at the scene as someone had narked, and Phineas did time in prison. While Ted still stayed in prison and the rest of the crew were released, Lefty took over as their de facto leader. They were all visited by Mike McCarthy, who tried to wind them up by making them suspect each other for narking. Under Lefty's leadership, they did things differently, which caused Ted to momentarily depart from the crew until he re-instated himself as leader. In November 1975, Phineas went on a two week road trip with the gang to carry out a string of robberies, including visits to Tokaroa and Tauranga, finishing off with a robbery in Hamilton to pick up trinkets for the ladies on the way home. Phineas brought Carol a ring, telling her she was the "bloody light of my life." The leftover jewels were sold to Rod Nugent at a less than desireable price, which Carol was unhappy with. Phineas and the gang headed for the Martha Mine in Waihi to execute a job which they involved Darijo Doslic in, as he worked in heavy machinery and could aid in transporting a heavy safe. The job went well and they all got a good take. 1982 After the South African job, Phineas took a mortgage loan with the bank and bought an expensive house for himself and Carol. Seeking to live a rich lifestyle, he made an attempt at golfing and playing squash, both of which did not suit him. It was later revealed that Lefty had lost the money for the job and Phineas was infuriated with him. Later years At some point, Phineas and Carol divorced because of his inability to give her children. In his older years, Phineas suffered a stroke which rendered him unable to move or speak. He moved into a retirement village. In 2008, Ted falsely suspected Phineas of being the culprit after learning that Rita had cheated on him. He confronted Phineas at the retirement village and, unaware that he had suffered a stroke, thought he was simply refusing to confess. Ted was about to stab him, but Judd and Loretta came in at the last minute to save him. Personality and traits Phineas was the muscle of his crew and did much of the heavy lifting, being large in physical size. He is not very smart, always being the last to get jokes. He was the strong and silent type, having some trouble dealing with his feelings. Though he is very kind, loyal and devoted to his mother, who he refers to as "mammy." He is also very religious, always saying a hail mary before a job.Phineas O'Driscoll on westsidetv.co.nz Appearances Outrageous Fortune * 404. "Revenged Most Thoroughly" Westside * 101. "All That Impedes Thee from the Golden Round" * 102. "Is't Far You Ride?" * 103. "Instruments of Darkness Tell Us Truth" * 104. "Our Poison'd Challice" * 105. "Dire Combustion" * 106. "But for a Wayward Son" Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Westside Characters Category:Westside Series 1 Characters Category:Westside Series 2 Characters Category:Westside Series 3 Characters